The Journey
by RachieRae
Summary: Let's dive into the mysteric vastless world of Hogwarts. Drenching endlessly of curiousity, affairs, amazement, fortune, and a new girl. Her name is Lisa, wanting to start anew and fresh. Hopefully things will turn out the way that she wants everything to be. Because they surely will not. The choice is yours, or are they mine?


A/n: i dont own hp or 5sos or 1d (l wish i did tho ;)) and creds to Renee for coming up w/ the title, ily!

Hello my name is Lisa Whiney Amethyst Gold and I obvioisly am a girl. I love in the greatest place of the whole world, LA in the states. I live with my dumb useless dad name Joseph potter. Apparently i have some cousin name Harry who lives in England, which means he has to be so pathetic since everyone knows british people have crooked teeth and are obese with tea, god what freaks

HP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOS

The day begins with me writing my soon to be a hit vampire romance novel in my giant bedroom. My bedroom is hot pink (a/n ik it is such a overused color but lisa likes it. Imo ithink grn is waaay better.) with tons of posters of my favorite bands all ovr the place. My bed was a soft bluenwith white flower pattern design all over and my pillows are a forest green and are super soft and fluffy. To the side of my room is my desk that is fill w/ unused makeup. I tear up a page, throwing my purple feathery pen on the soft cream color floor. I walk towards my mirror. The mirror has a frame made of pure gold with cines warping arounbd it and the mirror itself was body size. My lips form a soft frown as I stae at the round chocolate brown eyes that reflects back at me. I could see the smallest amount of grnn and gold in them being frame by my thick dark long lashes. They travel down towards bg button nose and my naturally red lips. I raise a hand to twril a strand of my chocolate sprinkle with Carmel hair. I glance at my outfit. I was wearing a velvet red shirt that was bedazzle with golden diamonds and my jeggings which were a royal blue had three rips in each leg. My clothes were slightly too big for my thin but curvy eleven year old body, with my sky blue teenis shoes standing out. I relse a sigh, why couldnt i be different from the fakes and posers at my stped skool. I clutch my eyes close, refusing to look at my reflection as a singular warm tear slowly falls down my face. Dont let this get to u, i thouhht, as I gently whipe it away. I sjip towarda my supsr-duper comfy bed to lay down, feeling the fuzzy carpet on my delicate feet. As i stare out my window made out of gorilla glass i notices something odd. In the LA sky was a owl flying towards my housr with something in its claw. I watch in awe as the brown and white owl drops the letter innmy hand (a/n the window was obv open if u couldnt tell). As I hold the letter in my lightly tan skin, the bird flew off. I observe the envelope, its cream color paper contrasting w/ my recent manipeti nails that were paint baby blue and light pink with roses and stars drawn onnthem. I quickly open the envelope and letting out a soft gasp when i saw what it contains.

"Dear Miss Gold,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress "

I gasp. What kind of joke is this? Is this person pranking me? Wizards dont exist, everyone knows that. Except apparently stupis british people that is. I rip up the letter to shreds, keeping my perfectly tan skin away from the torn up letter shards. Paper cuts would so not compliment this outfit. I than scream at my dad, "joseph! Some idiot played a prank on me!" Joseph ran up the long swirvy staircase, and rushed into my room to help make me feel bettr.

I was crying big fat tears. I couldnt belive some one would be so mean abt a joke. How could any one hate me? What did I ever do wrong? Why are people so cruel? Joseph kneled close to me and read wat remained of the ripped letter.

He turned to me and had this look on his face (a/n: i dunno, it looks like dis ?)

"Lisa. Princess. Im sorry I didnt tell you this sonner..."

"Tell me what?" I shouted.

"That... Your a wizard... And you're cousin Harry is a famous one as well"

My mocha creamed eyes with golden specks widened. "So that wasnt a joke? Im actually a wizard?"

Joseph nodded.

I flipped my chocolate colored hair, "What and where is hogwarts, Joseph?" He answered softly "It's a school that your mother went to wen she was a witch. Its full of brilliant and talented people, like you! There u will learn youll full potential. And it's in Scotland." My eyes were sparkling at the thoight of being a powerful wizard until he said the word 'Scotland', then my heart plummited and i felt pure annoyance course thru my veins. "Scotland? Fucking scotland? Thats like a country no ones even heard of. Daddyyy, why do i have live with a bunch of moronic brits?" Joseph looked me straight in the eye "dont you want to be powerful and brave Lisa? This is the only way. All the strong and great wizards and witches attended that school... Including your mother, if she were here, she would want you to go. Im sorry but we will have no discusion about this. You are going to Hogwarts." His short speech nearly brought tears to my eyes. I wanted to be powerful and brave. I would do it! For Joseph and for mom. I gave him an affirmative nod and Joseph summoned a beautiful snow white owl with crisp raven black markings, it flew over to my dad and landed on his shoulder. "Tell Hogwarts youll attend." He whispered.

And I did just that.

HP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOSHP1D5SOS

A/N: if u want more! I need 2 votes til i post the next chapter! Toodles!


End file.
